


Sunrise Service on 4/20

by SidingWithTheAngels (siding_with_the_angels)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4/20, Alternate Universe - Human, Easter, Established Relationship, Gen, Human!verse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sunrise Service, vague drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siding_with_the_angels/pseuds/SidingWithTheAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta-ed </p><p>human!verse: an Easter gift for ya'll :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Service on 4/20

Dean's not the religious type, matter of fact he thinks it's a bunch of horse shit. The problem? His boyfriend is religious, hell he's named after a fucking angel of the Lord. Castiel Novak, sweet nerdy Castiel Novak goes to church every Sunday and on Holidays but never asks Dean to come with him. He never complains when Dean insults his religion, he kind of just smiles and nods, letting Dean rant about the man on the cross and his magical resurrection.

Today however, is different, today is Easter, and Dean knows what Castiel does every Easter. He wakes up at the ass-crack of morning before the sun and goes out to the graveyard for the sunrise service. Today is four twenty and while Dean would love nothing more than to hit the bong and wake and bake he knows that this is a different day.

For the last three years Castiel and Dean have been secretly dating, but this Christmas Castiel brought Dean to his family gathering and informed them that he was, well, gay. The negative response was huge, his mom kicked him out and his father disowned him. Those that didn't care were Anna and Gabriel, two of the black sheep of the family. But Micheal, Uriel, Bartholomew and the rest? They won't look at him, they even told him to 'lose' their numbers and never contact them again. Dean guesses it's a good thing that they live a state away, where they can't run into the rest of the Novak's 'cause Dean would not be responsible for the ass kicking he'd give them.

This is exactly why Dean ignores the beautiful bong that rests in his closet and instead reaches for the suit. This is why Dean wakes up at five fucking AM and jumps into the Impala to head to Castiel's dorm room. Because he knows this will be the first Easter Castiel has no one to go to church with. Gabriel isn't a big religious person in general and four twenty? That's Gabriel's god, not the omnipresent force the Christians believe in.

Dean's parked out by the walk way of Castiel's dorm right behind Cas' rusted to shit pale Rabbit and waits. He's jamming out to Led Zeppelin II when he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. Dean looks up just in time to see Castiel pulling his car keys out of his suit pant pocket. This is why Dean did this, because as Dean turns the key and brings the engine roaring to life Castiel looks up with complete shock on his face.

Castiel doesn't even act prideful as he jogs over and Dean rolls down the window, "Dean what are you doing?" Dean relishes the look of complete confusion on his boyfriend's face.

"Well good morning too you too angel." Dean teases, ignoring the swelling in his heart at just seeing Castiel looking so hopeful.

Castiel tilts his head, giving Dean a good bitch face (something he picked up from studying with Dean's little brother Sam) before speaking up once more, "Good morning Dean. Now what are you doing?"

Letting out a chuckle Dean shakes his head before patting the leather seat to his right. "Just get in the fucking car." Luckily Castiel didn't fight, and instead rounded the car and slipped into the passenger seat. He looks like he's about to speak, about to protest, but he notices how Dean's dressed, how he looks sharp and he's clean shaven. They stay in silence as Dean pulls away from the curve and blasts Ramble On, allowing himself to sing under his breath as he ignores Castiel's loaded looks.

Dean hasn't been to a church service of any kind since his father's death seven years ago. The old man's heart had failed and it still stung to this day. But he's doing this for Cas, Cas who's still breathing and needs someone to stand by him on this frozen ground.

The church service isn't long, he doesn't have to drink anything, doesn't have to fake anything, instead he just listens and stands next to Castiel, holding his hand. No one judges them, it appears this is Castiel's actual church, a group of people who accept him for who he is. The pastor, a French man with blonde hair and a cocky smile, keeps grinning at them like he knows something. Which he probably does and that in it's self is disconcerting.

As the congregation says their goodbyes and heads their separate ways Castiel refuses to move, waiting for the pastor to make his way over. He does of course, leaning lax and grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat. "He has risen Castiel."

"He has risen." Castiel responds, squeezing Dean's hand, 'cause he can probably feel Dean's eye roll.

The pastor, for what it is worth seems to almost drop the façade after giving the area a once-over, "So this is Dean." He doesn't ask, instead he just knows and inspects Dean in his attire. "Not bad looking for a heathen." It's a joke, obviously, but Dean's hairs stand up and he doesn't give a fuck he will beat up a pastor on Easter if he has to.

"Balthazar." Castiel's voice is also warning, something that warms Dean's hard because, that's right, Castiel used to take fencing and knows MMA because of Lucifer and Micheal's constant fighting at home.

The pastor, Balthazar apparently, sticks up his hands and sends a grin at Castiel, "Calm down Cassie, this isn't my stole, I had to rent it out and would appreciate it if there weren't any blood stains on it."

Castiel rolls his eyes but changes his stance along with the topic, "It was a very good sermon." This earns him a eye-roll from Balthazar along with Dean but at least Balthazar speaks up.

"Yeah but I'd like to get out of this bloody cold. So if you don't mind I'm going to find some brandy and coffee and warm myself up." He turns away from them before suddenly looking back and directly at Dean, "Nice too meet you Dean, heard so much about the leather clad hero." With that he saunters away, leaving Castiel with a reddening face and Dean with pink-tipped ears.

They don't go back to Castiel's place, instead they stop at a diner and grab some food and delirious coffee. It's filled with little old ladies in their Sunday's best and large families who are regretting at getting their children up this early. They talk like they normally do, Castiel bitches about his homework load, Dean about how Bobby's been putting him on over time. It's during the bites of food and sips of coffee that Dean finds out exactly why Balthazar was so... brazen.

"Balthazar is a very distant cousin." Castiel explains after taking another bite of his syrup-covered waffles, "He moved here for his girlfriend and because they're basically 'renting' pastors at my church since the old one left." 

Dean nods slowly, letting this sink in as he pops a couple pieces of bacon in his mouth, "And he's ok with you and me?" He doesn't even know why he's asking, it's obvious that Balthazar doesn't give two shits.

As if to back up this statement Castiel laughs, shaking his head, "No, no he does not."

They're on their way to Castiel's dorm when Castiel speaks up, "Could we actually go back to your place? I don't want to wake up anyone." It's an excuse, Dean knows, but instead of making the right towards the college Dean goes straight, towards his own apartment at the edge of town.

Unloading from the impala Dean heads up the cobblestone walk to his door but pauses as he hears a small sound behind him. Dean turns to witness Castiel standing awkwardly behind him, fiddling with the collar of his trench coat. "Somethin' up Cas?"

Castiel's face reddens once more, "I just wanted to thank you... for coming with me today. I know what day it is and I know you didn't have to come but it means a lot."

Dean smiles and steps back so he's crowding into Castiel's space, his fingers reaching out and looping into Castiel's pants. "Hey," Castiel looks up so they they're looking directly into each other's eyes, "It's an important day for you and I didn't want you to do it alone." Leaning forward Dean gently places his lips against Castiel's, their bodies the only warmth in the cool morning.

Castiel smiles, a real smile, the kind that Dean loves because his nose crinkles and his gums show, "I'd tell you you're the best boyfriend but I think it'd get to your head."

Chuckling Dean leans forward again and places another kiss onto the soft chapped lips in front of him, "You know it would."

"Good thing I didn't say anything." Castiel lets out a huff of air, sticking his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean reaches up and cards his fingers through Castiel's messy dark hair, his voice gentle, "Yeah, good thing."

Maybe they went in and celebrated Easter their own way, maybe Dean got to celebrate four twenty after all, but this time not by himself. It doesn't matter, what matters it that it's the best Christian holiday Dean thinks he'll ever get. Hell, it might be the get April 20th Dean will ever get because he's got Cas and Cas is willing to try things.


End file.
